


[Fanart] How Not to Keep a Secret

by Caw_caw_MotherF



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, mermaid - freefrom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-04 23:07:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6679132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caw_caw_MotherF/pseuds/Caw_caw_MotherF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony Stark avoided the water. Not the small, every day amounts like rain or what went in coffee. He avoided submerging himself in bodies of water. Once it was deep enough that standing it would reach his knees he gave it a wide berth. Because once he was in water like that, he grew a tail.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Fanart] How Not to Keep a Secret

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DilynAliceBlake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DilynAliceBlake/gifts).
  * Inspired by [How Not to Keep a Secret](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5708251) by [DilynAliceBlake (orphan_account)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/DilynAliceBlake). 



> This is a Fanart inspired by How not to keep a secret, which I enjoy immensely; this is the first work I´ve published here so please be gentle.

                                            

 

 

 


End file.
